


the reason is enough baby

by pinkeuline



Series: things are definitely complicated [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, chamhwi, help the whipped Woojin, i am saving my deprived ass, let us save the chamhwi tags, maybe one-sided chamhwi too, one-sided 2park, one-sided jinhwi, platonic love maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkeuline/pseuds/pinkeuline
Summary: Woojin and Daehwi are always at each other’s throat and always means choking each other even during bed time. But Woojin can ignore everything just to know if Daehwi’s alright, heck, even if it’s his first blind date.





	the reason is enough baby

**Author's Note:**

> this work is sincerely dedicated to tuna eaters and to our deprived chamhwi asses. in woojin's love for daehwi, we trust

**of course, it'll be enough**

* * *

 

 

Woojin scratches his butt as his half-asleep self makes its way to the bed beside his. He is not a cat or some animal that can see at night so he almost stumbled and even stepped on a Lego piece that probably came from what he was building earlier. Unfortunately, his stomach betrayed him again and decided to growl in the middle of the night. The worst thing is the fact that he wants cereals and Woojin doesn’t even know if they have a stock for it.

The unlucky guy groans as Woojin flops himself beside him while he is dreaming about all the good things in the world. Daehwi, the unfortunate man, slaps whoever dared to wake him up at night with his eyes still shut. He can’t afford to lose his dreams for this nuisance beside him.

 

“Yah, make me some cereal,” Woojin mumbles with his muffled voice under Daehwi’s pillow.

 

“Fuck off, hyung.” The younger switches his position and pushed Woojin out of the bed. And as predicted, poor Woojin ended up on the floor, flat on his back with his eyes shut.

 

Woojin decided to crawl helplessly back to his bed but miracles exist and here is Daehwi, pulling his hyung by his shirt. The younger cannot believe how they are able to communicate with their lethargic selves.

“Ugh, fine.”

 

The two of them can be at each other’s throat every freaking day, but only the both of them know that they genuinely care for each other. And Daehwi believes that friendship isn’t always about hugging and cuddling with each other. They are basically not the cliché type of care.

 

“Why are you even asking me to have cereals with you when you can just make it yourself, huh, hyung?!” Daehwi nags the older as he prepares for their cereals. He always does things which are very different from what he is saying.

 

“I didn’t know that we have some stored,” Woojin says while munching the cereals that he got directly from the box and continued explaining, “and stop mumbling things when it’s the first time that I had asked you for something.”

 

Daehwi dropped the milk on the table and glares at Woojin while both of his hands are on his tiny waist. The older stared at his tiny wrists and his 17-inch waist which he doesn’t know if it stores enough food to give energy to Daehwi. Woojin feigned a cough and looked away immediately before Daehwi notices how worried he is.

 

“I can’t believe you’re calling this as the first time when I literally help you in everything,” The blonde boy pushed the bowl to Woojin and pouted before taking a spoonful of Lucky Charms.

 

“Says the one who always creates a mess and I will always end up cleaning everything for him,” Woojin rolled his eyes and drinks the milk from the straw in the bowl. Daehwi is still a kid so they have these bowls for babies that have a straw so they can drink the soup of whatever they're eating.

 

“I was impressing Jinyoung and I didn’t know the billiard stick was that fragile!” Woojin covered his ears because Daehwi sounds like a mad dolphin, and no one should imitate that mammal except him.

“Shut up, Jinyoung doesn’t even notice you!” The older slaps Daehwi with these words using his high-pitched voice that only comes when he is arguing with a childlike person, named Lee Daehwi.

“Jihoon hyung doesn’t even know you. Boo boo!” The younger stuck his tongue out and mocks Woojin by throwing the cereals to the older. What an evil roommate indeed.

Woojin stares at his roommate who doesn’t have any knowledge of what he is saying. First of all, he doesn’t like Jihoon. That jeojang boy is just cute and Woojin finds him adorable, but that does not mean anything. Unlike Daehwi who is head over heels for his crush, also known as the almighty Baejin.

The older still remembers how Daehwi ruined his image just to get that expressionless guy’s attention. Not to be judgmental but Woojin thinks that Bae Jinyoung is that typical guy who uses his face for fame. Again, not to be judgmental.

 

“I’ll leave now, you’re so boring, hyung.”

 

Daewhi stood up and proceeded to wash his dishes, so he can go back to bed. The clock points at one in the morning and Daehwi doesn’t have a plan to continue talking to his boring ass best friend.

 

“Stay here, let’s talk more.”

 

Woojin wanted to say that but he pressed his lips into a thin line and just continued eating. It’s not like he has the courage to utter those words in front of Daehwi himself. The younger will just laugh at him and mock him as the clingy best friend.

 

 

“Lee Daehwi, I have some tickets.” Woojin throws the tickets to Daehwi while the younger is typing his thesis that’s due tomorrow. He regrets all the procrastination he did before.

“Good for you,” Daehwi says with his eyes still on the screen and fingers still typing like the feet of an ostrich when running.

“It means, let’s watch a movie together, you bitch,” The older yelled and throws a pillow at Daehwi but due to his quick reflexes, which was entitled to him since birth, the younger managed to avoid the flying soft pillow.

“Hyung! Stop being a child; that pillow was the reason I met Jinyoung!” Daehwi whines but isn’t stopping in typing his nerve wracking research paper. He likes Jinyoung but grades will forever be over crushes.

Woojin scoffs and the memory of an enthusiastic Daehwi entered his swarm of thoughts. It was exactly one year ago when his roommate pulled him to hit the amusement park after their finals and he wished that he didn’t follow Daehwi. He was dragged to many rides and was forced to ride the extreme rollercoaster that made him dizzy for the whole day.

He wouldn’t miss how Daehwi fell flat on his butt when he bumped to someone. And he will never say it but he was about to punch whoever was the guy before Daehwi that time, but his roommate was smiling. It was actually Bae Jinyoung and Daehwi was, unfortunately, captivated by him at first sight.

“Whatever, just make sure to free the day after tomorrow so we could watch that movie,” Woojin quietly exits their room with both of his hands, sitting in his pockets. He needs to act cool after getting rejected.

 

Woojin kicked the trashcan once he finally left their dorm. His lame ass got rejected again by none other than, Lee Daehwi. He should be used to it already but his subconscious isn’t buying it. He caught the attention of passersby for harassing the poor trashcan, and Park Jihoon is one.

Woojin’s cheeks blushed when the upperclassman laughed at him; he wants to be eaten by the ground at the moment.

“Park Woojin, right?” His introvert alarm rings the moment he heard Jihoon’s soft voice. He prays that Daehwi is here to save him from melting in front of a stranger.

“U-uh, yeah?” it was supposed to be a yes but it ended up sounding like a question for his senior and he can’t get any more embarrassed than his state right now. Woojin keeps on praying that Daehwi will follow him here and rescue his introvert ass.

“Lee Daehwi just gave me your number yesterday, I approached you so I can ask permission if I can..” Jihoon scratches his nape and Woojin didn’t miss the chance to see the older’s red ears, “if I can text you.”

“I mean it’s rude to text you out of a sudden, right?” Jihoon warmly smiles at Woojin so the latter looked away before he can look like an ugly tomato in front of this gorgeous human.

“Sure, sunbaenim.” Woojin managed to answer without trembling but the address he gave the older sounds really awkward so the latter laughs while covering his mouth with the back of his hands.

“You can just call me Jihoon, no need for honorifics.” And there he goes again with his angelic smile but Woojin thinks the fuck not so he looked away. There’s only one person who should look adorable with a smile and he will not let himself get affected by someone else’s.

“I should go now so you can have your alone time with the trashcan. Goodbye, Woojin-ah!” Jihoon waves at him and carefully walks away. Everyone’s right when they said that Park Jihoon is like an angel sent from above but there’s only one angel in Woojin’s life. Lee Daehwi, an angel sent from the pits of hell.

 

 

Blind dates are between two people who have not previously met, usually arranged through social engagements or mutual acquaintance. That is according to Wikipedia which Woojin used to search the meaning of the scariest thing he wanted to do in his life. That should be it, but right now, he is sitting in a coffee shop with complete information of his date.

His greatest friend and roommate, also known as, David Lee or let’s just hide his name as Lee Daehwi, informed him that he willhave a “blind date” with his angelic senior. The younger was so excited for the news that he literally dragged Woojin to the mall to buy him proper clothes, as if he didn't own any. And like a detective, Daehwi provided him a whole list of Jihoon’s favorites.

“Impress him hyung, and I heard that he likes you!” Daehwi squealed like a mad fan of Woojin and Jihoon, 2park as Daehwi calls them.

 

If he only knew that Daehwi set him up on a date so he can have the time to meet up with Jinyoung, then he would probably reject him. But, everything was too late, Daehwi had already texted him that he is finally having an alone time with his greatest crush and that the younger will finally confess his long harbored feelings. Woojin bites his inner cheeks nervously while waiting for his date and possibly waiting for Daehwi’s update too.

“Woojin-ah!” A soft voice called him so he looked at the door and spots the oh-so-angelic Park Jihoon in a striped shirt with a red cardigan.

He waved shyly since everyone’s attention is already on him. This is the first time they are seeing Jihoon with a lame guy from his lower year, so Woojin is feeling ashamed of himself. He is definitely not the popular type, people only know him as Daehwi’s reserved roommate. They actually thought sometimes that Woojin is Daehwi’s boyfriend since he’s always there wherever the younger goes. But you can probably consider him as Daehwi’s guardian instead, since he always takes care of all the mess his best friend does.

“Hey, did you order something already?” Woojin slightly jumped when Jihoon suddenly spoke, he is completely lost in his thoughts about his best friend.

“U-uh…I was waiting for you and I think that it is rude to order something for myself beforehand. And the food will taste less delicious if I had ordered something already, for the both of us.” Woojin softly explained without breathing, his heart can jump out his chest anytime soon.

Jihoon’s laugh echoed in his ears and it feels so gentle. The younger didn’t notice the tinge of red on his cheeks, Jihoon blushes at the sight.

“You don’t need to be so stiff; let’s act casual. As friends, maybe?” Jihoon smiles and being the lame guy Woojin is, he just stares at the blonde guy. He looks ethereal while the sun shines on his milky white skin and his eyes are very expressive. Park Jihoon is definitely an angel but he doesn’t know why he thought of his best friend’s image. Daehwi is surely far from being an angel.

Woojin shook his head and buried his phone, deep in his pocket. He needs to focus on his date and not on dumb Hwi, he must be enjoying their alone time, so might as well make this date interesting too. He is a lame guy but he had few relationships before and if you’ll ask, Woojin is a low key romanticist.

“Then let’s finish our meal and hit the arcade later.” He smiles and the older blushes because Woojin flashed his snaggletooth.

Park Woojin knows how to make someone go crazy, but he doesn’t know why his mind is completely fucked up whenever his evil best friend slash roommate enters his thoughts.

 

 

“Yah, Woojin-ah!” Jihoon yelled between his laughter and the said boy just shook his butt and sent Jihoon a ‘do not disturb me’ look.

The pair is currently in front of a scammer, also known as the toy grabber machine. It basically lets you enjoy life at that moment and will make you cry once you realized that you’re not skilled enough to achieve even one toy. But Woojin is not one of those unskilled ones. They now have six stuff toys and Jihoon holds all of it while laughing hysterically at Woojin who is enjoying his time at the machine.

They had already gotten some attention from the people in the arcade who cheer in awe every time Woojin grabs one. Jihoon finally found the chance to pull the younger away before he inserts yet another coin.

“You’re a monster!” The blonde guy laughs while Woojin is volunteering to hold some stuff toys for him. The younger looks so boyfriend right now and is currently getting looks from the people passing by them.

Woojin winked at Jihoon and laughed with him. The older felt tired so he suggested to grab some snack then they went to a sandwich store and Woojin offered to buy Jihoon’s meal. This store is one of those which sell expensive sandwiches when you can just make your own, but they both like it here anyway.

The line is quite long so Woojin decided to check his phone that he completely forgot about. He honestly enjoys Jihoon’s company that he had forgotten about the other guy who’s probably enjoying his date too. Woojin’s brows furrowed when he saw one missed call from Daehwi and a sent voice message from the younger.

“Hey Ugly Park, I know you’re enjoying your time with Jihoon sunbaenim. He's the best, right? That’s probably why Jinyoung likes him. Hyung, he rejected me and said that he likes Jihoon hyung instead. I know, hyung is perfect and I am ugly and I don’t know why I am crying. It is just a crush why am I even so affected,” he hears Daehwi’s faint laughter and heavy breathing, fuck it, he must be crying really hard.

“There’s no doubt that you’ll hear this after your date. I mean, hello hyung, you’re on a date you shouldn’t be looking at your phone. Enjoy that moment, I had planned that and please stop being lame in front of sunbaenim. You’ll look embarrassing and I’ll be quick to disown you. Bye, Ugly Park!” The message ended and Woojin immediately moved from the line and went to Jihoon.

He knows that Daehwi is still crying right now. That guy can be tough but he’s really emotional and Woojin knows that his best friend likes Jinyoung so much, even though it was unrequited in the first place.

“Hey, I am sorry but there’s an emergency in the dorm. Can you go home by yourself?” He says while he is fidgeting, he cannot just simply continue his date like that. Not when Daehwi needs him right now.

“What happened?” Jihoon worriedly asks, his eyes are full of concern. Daehwi’s right when he said that the man is totally an angel in his whole being.

“Just something, I am really sorry.” Woojin bows continuously and Jihoon just smacked the younger while hiding his face due to embarrassment.

“It’s alright, I’ll just go home by myself.”

With that, Woojin made another bow and thanked Jihoon before running furiously to the bus stop. Unfortunately, there are tons of people waiting so when he spotted a taxi, he immediately got in.

 

 

“Lee Daehwi!” Woojin screams as he barged inside their dorm. There he spots Daehwi comfortably wrapped around a blanket while eating ice cream and watching Adventure Time.

“Oh, why are you home early? Did Jihoon hyung realized that you’re lame?”

Woojin went to Daehwi and engulfed him in a hug. He was worried and he thought that his best friend is still crying over Jinyoung right now.

“You’re so disgusting.” Daehwi commented without hugging him back.

Woojin pulled away and dragged Daehwi out of their dorm in his most unflattering state and a fluffy pair of slippers. Daehwi screams while Woojin is pulling him along the hallway. People are looking at the sight weirdly because they can’t hide the fact that Daehwi has a high pitched voice and very ugly screams.

“Park Woojin you are so ugly!” He recites that statement until Woojin decided to carry him in a bridal style so his roommate can just shut his mouth at that moment.

“Stop screaming like a mad dolphin, you’re ruining your image if there really is.” He rolls his eyes. Daehwi shut his mouth and hides on the crook of Woojin’s neck. He forgot that he’s wearing the ugliest clothes right now and indeed screamed like a dying animal.

“I’m gonna kill you.” Daehwi whispers at Woojin’s ears and the latter got goosebumps. He honestly wants to drop Daehwi right there so the younger won’t hear his fast heartbeat but he maintained his composure. He won’t look lame if he’ll act cool.

“Then kill me, baby.” Woojin smirks and he wishes that Daehwi won’t notice how his lips and his hands that hold Daehwi’s small body shake.

They arrived at the university’s park which has a massive population right now. It’s 3 o’clock in the afternoon and this is the time when students relish their free hours. It's a Sunday, too.

“Why in hell did you bring me here?!” Daehwi hissed and kicks Woojin at his knee.

“Damn it Lee Daehwi, can you just cry? I know you’re hurt.” The older holds Daehwi’s thin shoulders and looked at him in the eyes.

He expected the younger to cry but Daehwi bursted out laughing to the point that they caught the eyes of the people in the park. Woojin flops on the ground and punches it lightly like a disappointed child.

“You little rascal, I ditched my date thinking that you’re devastated about being rejected and now you’re fucking laughing in front of me. You know what? Fuck you.” Woojin mumbles while pulling the grass, he looks like a lost soul.

“I was actually joking and was not crying when I sent you that, I watched a sad movie at that time and decided to prank you. It’s not my fault that you are such a worried momma!” Daehwi explains between his, Woojin supposed, eternal laughter.

The older just glared at him, too exhausted to even make a witty response. He is definitely done with his best friend. And completely devastated that he got worried for nothing.

“But the rejection part was true, I was rejected, hyung. Can you believe?” Daehwi rolls his eyes like a sassy bitch in Beverly Hills.

“Good for you.” Woojin retorted with a ‘hmph’ sound.

“Jihoon hyung is too unlucky to be ditched by a lame guy like you.” The younger teases.

“Shut the fuck up, Lee Daehwi.”

Now, Park Woojin is sure that he truly cares for Daehwi but he is not sure whether to consider this care word again. Daehwi definitely doesn’t deserve his care, he is too good for his savage best friend. And Daehwi is too evil for his own good.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bigseouI)  
> and feel free to send ur thoughts on [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/pinkeuline?load)


End file.
